Many households and businesses provide disposable paper towels in restrooms, kitchens and other areas. A variety of different types, shapes and sizes of helpful paper towels have been developed, including, without limitation, stacked or rolled towels, boxed or rolled tissue, and different types of stacked and canisterized wet wipes for cleansing, disinfecting, dusting, polishing, shining and other purposes. In addition, many households and businesses store several items in the same rooms where they provide the paper towels. These items include cleansing products, deodorizers, plants, pictures and art pieces, among other articles. For these reasons, there is a growing need to facilitate the accessibility and use of these paper towels, and there is also a growing need to facilitate the shelving of items in the areas where these paper towels are located.